Sunshine Blue, Moonlight Red, Starglow Yellow: Infinite Wishes
by TwinLeadersX
Summary: In the vast island Infiny Isle, Sora and Luna Hall, two normal (by Infinian standards) twins, aspire to become renowned Travelers. What happens when a stray shooting star leads them to a more hostile, but fate-written path? OCs and Gijinka everywhere. Kirby doesn't appear...much.
1. Before you Read: Great Apologies to All

Well, this is awkward.

Returned after goodness-knows how long, and the first thing I do is delete all my stories.

First off, sorry for being on hold for a long time without any updates. It's been hectic with highschool and college applications, and such, and those grueling AP tests are eating my time away...

Second, I've decided to delete Void of Halcandra for a reason.

The storyline wasn't adding up.

It's a somewhat dumb reason, I know, and I'm sorry for those who got used to the plot line.

Now, that doesn't mean that I've given up on Sora and Luna Hall.

I've decided to rewrite that whole thing from scratch, changing, admittedly, a LOT of things.

This particular storyline is one that I've somewhat 'experimented' with, in a Japanese fanfic site (yes...I'm bilingual). For people who are interested, and can read Japanese, the link is below:

novel. syosetu 22183/

(Little trick I learned from a certain Fanfiction author...erase the spaces to get the link.)

Now,without further ado, and one more apology...

I present you, Sora, Luna, and a new OC protagonist's adventure log...

"Sunshine Blue, Moonlight Red, Starglow Yellow: Infinite Wishes"


	2. Prologue: Start of a New Day

...

...

...where...

...is...this...

...

...how...long...

..have I...slept...

...

...again...

...still...that time...

...I remember...regretful...

...

...

...let's go back...

...to that...memorable place...

...

...

"..."

"..."

"...ra..up..."

"...So...wake..."

...huh...what...?

"So...ra...ry...up..."

Who...someone's...calling...?

"Sora!"

"...Huh~?" As I slowly open my eyes, a searing pain rushes through them like a gleaming blade.

"Ow..." I quickly avert my eyes. After a while, they get used to the bright sunrays that flow from the window. They had been open already, as were the curtains, which let through a slow, soothing wind.

I look around for a second. This is...right, my room. A wooden bookshelf stuffed with popular comics. A chair that had a jacket hanging perilously from it, paired with a table littered with pens and notebooks. It's my everyday morning wake up view.

Excluding, of course, the single something...or, someone obstructing most of my view.

"Luna...? What're doing in my room?"「どうしたの、ルーナ。僕の部屋で？」

"What do you mean, What I'm doing? What doing you doing, dozing off on such an important day."

Prodded by the black-hair red-eye girl, I try to exercise my still-drowsy memory. And apparently failed miserably.

"Nn...Monday...?

"...Yeah. And?"

"Umm...Let's see..."

"You're kidding..."Seeing that I wasn't, Luna held her head in despair, and used her other hand to point at a calendar hanging from a wall.

Still a little disoriented, I slowly wake up from bed, and trudge to the tab of paper Luna's referring to. After letting my bright blue eyes wander, they land on the square designating today- which, curiously, is circled in bright red. Which, if I recall, meant a very important event.

I struggled to read the fine print in that circle...

...

And all drowsiness and fatigue blew away like blocks amongst a Search(the Crash enemy from RtD).

"Whawhawha...Luna! Wake me up earlier, jeez!"

"So you really did forget...glad I checked."

"Don't say that lightly! Oh god I need to get ready...!"

"Hey, chill, Sora. There's still lots of time before..."

I was beyond listening.

"Is breakfast ready!? It is right!? Oh, have to eat and drink and dress and...I still need to check something~~~..."

"...Then don't oversleep." Following Sora's rushed trail, Luna quickly walked, feeling a bit peckish. Even she wasn't above eating with family

This is the story of the hopelessly energetic Sora and the hopelessly silent Luna. Who, strangely, hold the worldly relationship we call "sibling-hood".

"Hold still, Sora. Your hair's messy."

"Oh, thanks!"

And not just any siblings. A special type of sibling relation: namely, "twins". Very strange, considering that they're nothing alike.

"Got your bag, Luna?"

"Here. You?"

"Got it here!"

The wondrous land of Infiny Isle, home of the mystic and fantastic, and Sora and Luna Hall.

"Oh! Time to go, Luna!"

"Nothing, forgotten, right...? Yes, lets.

This day marks a giant leap for these two twins...the start of a brand new history.

""Let's go!""

The curtains have risen...

_Aaaand, cut!_

_Prologue done! Mere hours after the apology after!_

_As I said before, a lot of the setting has changed. The most obvious one so far pertains to setting._

_Instead of Halcandra, the story will take place in an original place: Infiny Isle, a landmark located on a distant planet. How distant? A few light years away from Pop Star. Nothing a teleporter can't cover._

_Welp, hope you enjoyed the intro. See ya later. Won't be too long (I'm sure!)_


	3. Dissimilarities

"Hey, you crossroad cutter. How's it been?"

"Oh, if it isn't the daily pyromaniac."

"Ow, that's a hard burn towards your best buddy."

"That's my line."

I offhandedly respond to the boy to sits next to me. Meh, it's everyday talk.

B:"Okay, that's not like you. Where's the fun-loving person we all like and admire?"

L:"...Sorry, not in the mood."

B:"Oh, something aiding ya, huh?Go on, spill it out. I'll listen."

L:"...You do know what today is, right?"

B:"Oh, is that all?Of, course, it's..."

D:"Oh, hello there!"

Oh, here's the other everyday person. A more clam and polite boy, but a bit on the shy side.

B:"Oh, you're here! You doin' fine?"

D:"Yes. Are you fine?"

B:"Well, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't right?"

D:"Oh, yes, true..."

L:"Hy, calm down, okay? No need to be so tense; we worked hard for this day, so you'll do fine."

D:"Er, yes..."

B:"Always the hermit, eh? Show a little backbone, will ya?"

D:"U, um..."

Dammit. This boy stands a chance against a hotblooded guy like him like a bug will last in a lantern.

If only they were here...They always understood how people relations work...

"Aaaand made it!"

"And with 20 minutes left, too. Didn't need to run, Sora."

...Well, speak of the devil.

D:"Oh, hello there, Mr. Sora and Ms. Luna."

B:"Hey, the gang's finally here!"

L:"Well, this is a rare occasion. I thought for sure you'd be late."

"W,Well, It wouldn't do anyone good for me to not be here, right?"

"And yet you slept right through the alarm clock, and still would've without me."

"H, Hey! We agreed that we wouldn't mention that!"

"It's more agreeable that you'd oversleep on such an important day."

"...But I studied with you overnight...You'd betray me that easily...?"

The usual quarrel. Kinda hard to tell that they're actually on good terms with each other.

It'll also be hard to tell that just from looking at each other! Well, they're boy and girl, but that's different.

While Sora has bright blue soft eyes and short blonde hair, Luna has bloody red stern eyes and long black hair. As if that wasn't enough, Sora's hair is very rough and unruly, to indicate the lack of care he uses towards his appearance. Luna, on the other hand, keeps her hair smooth and silky (not that I touched it, but it's kind of clear that it is). Without knowing the two, one cam tell that they are opposites. And of course, that's nothing to say about their personalities.

Most people will remember Sora as a kind, straightforward kind of guy. All my life that I've known him I never seen him tell a lie (with ill will, anyway). He's into pranks and such, like the stereotypical youngster he acts like. Under that young and not-so-innocent psyche, however, is an indomitable will to do anything he sees fit. This is easy to see in the fact that he is able to understand "Octodeca-Elemental Sciences", one of the most mind-wreaking subjects ever, through the process of frequent visits to the library and spewing out so much questions that will quench a curiosity that will kill a thousand cats (yes...them and all their nine lives.) Other than that, he is very healthy, able to leep up with the fastest and sturdiest without too much trouble.

In contrast, Luna doesn't express herself much, often being the one in the cafeteria who sits alone (often with Sora) and quietly listens to her i-Pod or reads a book. The few times she speaks is when she answers someone very tersely or when she points out a mistake in speach. Which she is absolutely good at. I don't know how it works (she never explained it), but she has a way of telling how people can or will tell a lie, or hide something, or make a mistake, or sonething, as though those red eyes can see through you like a looking glass. She is also early to point out solutions or comclusions that are very short, but very agreeable. Not very strong physically like Sora is, but having enough knowledge and intuition to make her a mysterious and, to many boys (and some girls), much admired soul.

Again, really hard to tell they're siblings, let alone twins...

"? Hey, something wrong?"

"You look...distant."

"Ah...just thinking."

Despite their differences, though, these two never seem to separate. Ever.

They take the same classes, sit in adjacent seats, eat together, either teaching each other something the other doesn't know, or bickering over something trivial. But that's justhow the Hall twins are. They just didn't have a hoke between them.

B:"Hey, I think class's starting."

D:"Yipes! Have to get seated."

It's strange, but...that may be the reason.

Sora:"Well, good luck to all, then!"

Luna:"Don't get careless."

The connection that they have to each other...

L:"Don't worry. I'm not that stupid."

It's kinda contagious. And that's how it should stay.

"Alright, get seated, class. As you all know, it's final exams today, and I expect everyone to do their best. Please put up all electronics..."

_For those of you who are wondering what octadeca-elememtal science is, it's like AP Physics C Electricity and Magnetism. Worldwide and all around us, but SO FREAKIN HARD TO UNDERSTAND!_

_Sorry. Had to get that out._

_So basically, Sora and Luna's profiles stay the same. And they have three friends. I think those who read the story before know who these three are, although one had hos name changed, and another his species. I'll officially introduce these characters three chapters from this one._

_Hope you enjoy!_


	4. Finals: Sora Side

Well, this is it!

I feel like my brain's going to die from anticipation!

Yep, for today is the day that chooses the fate of almost half the population of Kosmos Kingdom.

Namely...the "Finals Day"!

There's no way to express the sweat and tears shed to even get ready for such a day!

And all of that is going to this day!

...I'm overreacting, aren't I?

Oh, the test's starting. Better focus!

Never knowing whether the first is a real killer or...

"Q1:Describe the Octadeca-Elemental sciences."

...Oh, that's it? Well, that's a huge bummer.

Okay, now how do I put this into words...

"Octadeca-Elemental Sciences is a subject that studies, as its name implies, how the eighteen Elements of our world interact with each other, ranging from how energy is born, how it is destroyed, and how how it is transformed into a new form. The fundamental concept is that the elements will to stay in balance with each other, with one type of element never becoming too strong or weak."

There, that should do it. It's basic in Infiny Isle, so Luna should have no trouble with this question.

Now, next...ooh, another Elemental one.

"Out of these choices, which one is an Element that exists?

1. FIghting

2. Water

3. Crystal

4. Sound

5. Speed

6. Breaking

7. Bullet

8. Fantasy"

...Okay, got it! Next? (Hint: only five are correct.)

"Describe the Interaction in the Elements, and the specific types of Interaction, giving examples of each."

Okay...There are five types, right? This is going to take up a lot of space...

"Interaction is the way that two types of elements of varying powers will react with one another.

Normal Interaction: A normal Interaction in which elements can convert into the other without any loss or gain of energy. Ex.: Water freezes to Ice, and Ice melts into Water. Therefore, Water can be converted into Ice without any gain or loss.

Growing Interaction: A Interaction in which an Element gains energy when converting to another Element, and vica versa. Ex.: Fire Generates Air, and Air fuels Fire. Therefore, converting Fire into Air, and vica versa, will result in an exponential growth of energy.

Shrinking Interaction: An Interaction in which energy is lost in the process of converting an Element, and vica versa. Ex.: Fire melts Ice, and Ice freezes Fire. Therefore, energy is lost in the process of converting from Fire to Ice, and vica versa.

Overlapping Interaction: An one-sided Interaction. Depending on the direction of the reaction, this can either lose or gain energy. Ex.: Fire is Fueled by Wood, but Wood is weakened by Fire. Converting Wood to Fire results in a growth in energy, but Fire to Wood will cause energy loss. Note that the loss or gain in Overlapping Interactions is generally larger than that of Growing Interactions and Shrinking Interactions.

Null Interaction: A Null Interaction between two Elements means that one Elements can't be converted into another. Ex. Wood can't be converted into Metal, and Vica Versa."

...There, I think I covered it. This is going great!

...Oh, but there's still so many...and they're harder...

Gah, focus, Sora! If I fail here, then I can't fulfill my dream with Luna!

Still lots of time left til the end. Let's go!

* * *

_Trying my hardest to reexplain the Element system in this world._

_I'll give the answer to that second question in the next chapter, when Luna experiences a similar problem._

_Oh, and I changed the poll choices, so that they include Super Star Ultra and Triple Deluxe choices, too! (No one-hit KO abilities...that would be unfair.)_

_Well, then, ciao!_


	5. Finals: Luna Side

...Well, I can see that Sora is absolutely hyped.

That's a good sign. It means that he's doing okay.

Starting time was about eight thirty, and there are three hours to the whole exam, so...

About eleven thirty for the ending time, I say? Enough time, I guess.

Just skip all the questions that I don't get on the fly, and come back. Simple.

Now, first...

"Q1: Describe the facilities that regulate the energy of our island."

Right away.

"The major facilities are located in the 9 countries of Infiny Isle, one of which is Kosmos Kingdom. In each country there is a Temple, and each one holds an Elemental Sphere, which governs a specific type of Element."

Of course, the concept of a Temple isn't new to most. In fact, the Temple of the Stars is in full view for anyone in Kosmos Kingdom, as it stands tall and high in the center of the kingdom.

But I digress.

"Q2: Describe the effect that Energy Spheres have on our culture and lifestyle."

"Energy Spheres are small spherical capsules that store different types of Elemental power. They can be stored and released at the will of the user, and so provide a great support for our culture today."

(Think of them as the Dials from One Piece and you'll be fine.)

Of course, that means our lives will be in shambles without these. Or, at least, if they were to suddenly disappear, which is easy to do with the incredibly small ones.

Okay, next?

"Q3: Compare and Contrast the Black and White Chronicles."

Ah, now we're getting someplace interesting. Let's see...

"According to legend, long ago, this land was plagued by a great eveil being, a 'darkness' which affected the souls of all people and turned them against their comrades. This eveil was vanquished by a 'light' which also inhabited the island. The "Black Chronicle" and "White Chronicle" talk about the 'darkness' and 'light' respectably, in very terse detail."

Following Infinian stnadards, Sora and I each have both of the books. They seem to be more like character profiles than religious works, judging from how they usually act and what they prefer or not, much more than what they actually did.

Sora seems to prefer the White Chronicle, due to the depicted 'light' being similar to a savior of some sort. Well, it did save the whole of Infiny Isle, but Sora just doesn't seem to care. The kind, motherly like personality described in the tome got to him, apparently.

As for me, I prefered the Black Chronicle, which depicted a mad and decietful monster, able to corrupt souls and use them against others. The innumerable amounts of dark and horrorsome events in the book was enought to inflict in me...not fear, curiously, but curiosity.

is it wrong to be curious about something that virtually no one in the current history experienced? True, ignorance is the seed of fear, so no one dares to know. But if something like this enters the peaceful islands, then...

Dang it. Better focus.

"Q4: What are the eighteen Elements of this island?"

...Well. Glad I went over them with Sora last night.

"Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Sky, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Fighting, Bullet, Sprite, Phantom, Illusion, Mind, Sound, Light, Dark, Star, and Fantasy."

Time...about 2 hours left.

Good, still enough time. let's see...

* * *

_An updated Elements list and a quick history behind Infiny isle. Not much, but it's a start, at least._


	6. Octadeca-Element List

Since I'm not going to update for a while (have this other story profile, see...) here is a list of all eighteen Elements, and brief explanation for each of them.

* * *

**Fire**

Characterized by heat and passion.

Common Monsters include Burning Leos, Hot Heads, Fire Lions, Flamers, etc.

Grows with Air, Sprite, Light.

Shrinks with Ice, Dark.

Overlaps Wood, Metal, Overlapped by Water, Earth.

**Water**

Characterized by wetness and flow.

Common Monsters include Blippers, Water Galbos, Squishies, etc.

Grows with Ice, Sound, Dark, Mind.

Shrinks with Light.

Overlaps Fire, Metal, Overlapped by Wood, Earth, Phantom.

**Wood**

Characterized by growth and foundation.

Common Monsters include Leafans, Needlous, Ticks, etc.

Grows with Air, Sprite, Light.

Shrinks with Dark.

Overlaps Water, Earth, Lightning, Overlapped by Fire, Metal, Ice, Phantom.

**Metal**

Characterized by flexibility and keenness.

Common Monsters include Blade Knights, Gims, etc.

Grows with Lightning, Darkness.

Shrinks with Air, Light.

Overlaps Wood, Earth, Bullet, Sprite, Overlapped by Fire, Water, Fighting.

Nulls Mind, Phantom.

**Air**

Characterized by softness and loftiness.

Common Monsters include Birdons, Twisters, Capsules, etc.

Grows with Fire, Wood, Light, Mind.

Shrinks with Metal, Dark.

Overlaps Fire, Bullet, Overlapped by Lightning, Phantom.

Nulls Earth.

**Ice**

Characterized by coldness and emptiness.

Common Monsters include Chillies, Pengies, Mr. Frosties, etc.

Grows with Water, Air, Dark.

Shrinks with Fire, Lightning, Earth, Light.

Overlaps Wood, Sprite, Overlapped by Fighting.

**Lightning**

Characterized by energy and swiftness.

Common Monsters include Sparkies, Dubiors, etc.

Grows with Metal, Sprite, Sound, Light.

Shrinks with Ice, Dark.

Overlaps Water, Air, Overlapped by Wood.

Nulled by Earth.

**Earth**

Characterized by ruggedness and stolidness.

Common Monsters include Rockies, Wheelies, Nruffs, etc.

Grows with Sprite, Light, Dark.

Shrinks with Ice.

Overlaps Fire, Water, Sound, Fantasy, Overlapped by Wood, Metal, Fighting.

Nulls Lightning, Nulled by Air.

**Fightning**

Characterized by will and determination.

Common Monsters include Knuckle Joes, Bonkers, Golden Waddle Dees, etc.

Grows with Sprite, Mind, Sound.

Overlaps Metal, Ice, Earth, Overlapped by Bullet, Phantom.

**Bullet**

Characterized by intuitiveness and precision.

Common Monsters include Shotzoes, Angies, Spinums, etc.

Grows with Mind, Sound, Light.

Shrinks with Dark.

Overlaps Fighting, Overlapped by Metal, Air.

**Sprite**

Characterized by life and energy.

Common Enemies include Waddle Doos, Plasma Wisps, etc.

Grows with Fire, Wood, Lightning, Earth, Fighting, Light.

Shrinks with Phantom.

Overlapped by Metal, Ice, Overlapped by Dark.

**Phantom**

Characterized by death and intoxication.

Common Monsters include Scardies, Mumbies, etc.

Grows with Dark.

Shrinks with Sprite.

Overlaps Wood, Water, Air, Fighting, Overlapped by Light.

Nulled by Metal, Mind.

**Mind**

Characterized by wisdom and clairvoyance.

Common Enemies include Simirrors, Wizs, etc.

Grows with Water, Air, Fighting, Bullet.

Overlapped by Sound.

Nulls Phantom.

**Sound**

Characterized by conductiveness and harmony.

Common Enemies include Walkies, Dingles, etc.

Grows with Water, Metal, Air, Lightning, Fighting, Bullet.

Overlaps Mind, Overlapped by Earth.

**Light**

Characterized by brightness and kindness.

No known Monsters with this Element.

Grows with Fire, Wood, Air, Lightning, Earth, Bullet, Sprite, Fantasy.

Shrinks with Water, Metal, Ice, Dark.

Overlaps Phantom.

**Dark**

Characterized by disconnection and mystery.

No known Monsters with this Element.

Grows with Water, Metal, Ice, Earth, Phantom, Fantasy.

Shrinks with Fire, Wood, Air, Lightning, Light.

Overlaps Bullet, Sprite.

**Star**

Characterized by bakance and destiny.

Common Monsters include Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, etc.

Normal with all Elements.

**Fantasy**

Characterized by dreams and illusion.

Common Monsters include Noddies.

Grows with Light, Dark.

Overlapped by Earth.

*This only shows a generalization of Interactions between the Elements. Some times of Monsters may have abities that alter the way they Interact with different Elements.

* * *

Long list.

Like I said above, I will be spending most of this week updating my other fanfic profile. For thise who want to see it (and can read Japanese), go to the first chapter. The link's there.


End file.
